


Hunter's Horrible Night

by JustAGirlWithAStory



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Cautionary tale about making sure you're sending messages to who you think you are, Drunkenness, Hunter acting a fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirlWithAStory/pseuds/JustAGirlWithAStory
Summary: Hunter learns the hard way not to use alcohol to deal with your feelings. Over the course of the night things just get worse and worse. Oneshot.





	Hunter's Horrible Night

Hey there, just gonna go ahead and give a warning ahead of time. Events in this story get twisted. That’s why I decided to be on the safe side with the rating.   
Okay, so now you’ve been warned. If you still want to read, hope you enjoy!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Prom was dreadful. Hunter was so torn up inside. On one hand he was confused by Yael’s new identity. On the other this was still the person he had grown deep feelings for and had a lot of memories with, and he couldn’t just take that out of the equation. All of these conflicted emotions were too much for him right now.   
His mind went to the bottle of vodka lurking in the pantry.   
Just one shot. That’s all I’m going to do, he thought. I won’t go crazy, just a little bit to take the edge off. I swear.   
Well, promises were made to be broken.   
Within half an hour, Hunter had lost track of how many shots he’d had.   
The worst part was that he’d pounded all of that vodka to forget about Yael. But the deeper he went into the bottle, the more their face haunted his mind. He reached into his phone and called Baaz trying to get a distraction.  
All was going well until the conversation went to movies. Baaz said “There’s this one coming out soon called They. It’s supposed to be crap your pants scary. Would you want to go see it with me and Vijay?”  
Hunter had heard of the term “weepy drunk”, but he had never taken seriously. He never thought it would be him. “They… that was the one word I had to say to still be with Yael…” And then here came the waterworks.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up.” Baaz couldn’t understand the next blubbering that his friend on the other end did.   
“Um, Hunter… don’t take this the wrong way… Are you drunk?”  
“N-no..” He said and then hiccupped. “That’s me, everyone else is starting out the summer partying, and then I’m over here, my only friend is the vodka…” and here comes the sobbing.   
Baaz sighed. “I’m coming over.”  
This wasn’t how Baaz wanted to spend the beginning of his summer either, sitting with Hunter in his room while he drunkenly rambled and cried at random intervals.   
“You know,” he started, trying to take things to a more positive note, “You’re not doomed. Yael might forgive you and you could reconnect.”  
“No, Baaz, it’s hopeless… I did it all wrong and now it’s done…” Hunter got a weird look in his eyes, one that Baaz couldn’t interpret. “And now my only choice is to…”  
It took a moment for Baaz to realize that his friend was kissing him. He pushed him off and jumped up.  
“Dude what the hell?!”  
“Thought you’d like it… no wait a minute that’s Vijay… I dunno anymore…”   
He fought to collect himself. “Okay, I think you need to go to bed right now.”  
“Okay…” Hunter laid down. “Sorry.”  
“It’s fine.” Baaz didn’t want to say anything that might make the situation worse. “Just go to sleep okay? Don’t do anything else. And no phone.”  
“ ‘Kay.” He waited until he thought Hunter was asleep and walked out of the room.   
Only Hunter wasn’t asleep. He pretended to be so that he could act on the plan he’d just made up seconds ago. Tonight he was going to get Yael back. His text read like this.   
“Yael sorry I messed up I’m stupid please forgive I love you.” Yes. This was it. A better love letter/apology never existed.  
He waited for a few minutes until he got a reply.   
“This isn’t where this was supposed to go.”  
He started typing.   
“I know you mad but plz I love you I sorry I’ll do whatever.”  
His reply came soon.   
“No I mean you’re not sending this where you think you are.”  
Then he typed some more.   
“If you’re trying to say you don’t think I’m being true i am. Plz plz plz. I cry n cry.”  
A few minutes later he got a reply.   
“Hunter, for the third time this isn’t who you think it is.”  
He began to panic.   
“Yael I don’t care about the she they stuff I love you for who you are. Please believe me I true.”  
He realized what he has to do. Well, what he thought he had to do in his highly altered mindset.   
He didn’t know much about seduction. His brother’s skills at it didn’t seem to rub off on him. But he had to do his best. He took off his shirt. Not good enough, he decided and took off his pants as well, meaning he was now in his underwear. He held his phone over himself in camera mode, but his inebriated mind made the conclusion that in order for this to work, those boxers were going to have to make their exit. Maybe this was a bad idea, he thought, but as we all know nothing seems like a bad idea for long enough to not do after enough alcohol has kicked in.   
And there he did it. He sent the picture. Once Yael saw him in all of his masculine glory, they’d be helpless to resist him.   
Meanwhile he decided to be the emotional outpour drunk as well. He was so happy about things being better with the family and he wanted that to be known. He pulled out the phone again.   
“I’m so glad everything is good between us again.”   
The reply he got troubled him.  
“Why would you assume that?”  
“What do you mean assume? You moved back in with us. You’re with mom again. I know Miles didn’t like it at first but I think he came around. We’re all happy again.”  
If the last reply got his heart rate up, the next one was going to cause him a coronary.   
“If you think this is your father it’s not. It’s Yael.”  
Wait a minute.   
Hunter’s mind was reeling. Next thing he knew he heard his brother’s voice down the hall.  
“Hey Hunter, dad said he wants you to stop blowing up his pho- Hunter, what the hell!” Hunter looked up and realized he was sitting across the room from Miles naked.   
Then it got worse. Frankie came along.   
“Hunter I swear if you stole my- Oh my god! I so did not want to see that!”  
He raced to grab a blanket to wrap around himself so he wouldn’t be nude in front of his siblings. Then he had a realization that made things get even more scary. Miles said something about him blowing up dad’s phone. No. No no no no. Please no. It couldn’t be could it?  
His trembling hand reached for that cellphone which he now considered a hellspawn. For the first time tonight he actually paid attention to the name at the top of the conversation. Then he found the chat that contained his… questionable picture. Underneath it was the most horrifying words a reply could possibly say.  
“HUNTER THIS IS YOUR FATHER!!!!!”  
“Oh, fuck…”  
Hunter fell to the floor unconscious.


End file.
